Sorry Triquel to Imagine Me Without You and If
by JollyJulieRancher
Summary: Read for summary! :D Triquel to Imagine Me Without You and If You Let Him Take Me From You Songfic, Oneshot. Song: Sorry, by Buckcherry


Sorry

Sorry

ONESHOT

SONGFIC

**Summary:**

**Sometimes, people break hearts. Sometimes, they forget they did it, and live on. But other times, their heart breaks because of what they have done, and they regret everything. Truly everything. Such is InuYasha's state, where he must earn Kagome's love. Aye, this will take some time, seeing as Kagome is now dating the loving Kouga. (Song- Sorry, by Buckcherry)**

_Oh I had a lot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die._

InuYasha could now see. He is not blind anymore. He sees everything clearly.

Which makes everything hurt more. Much more.

Each day at school, Kagome and Kouga are there. The new happy couple. The new

'it' couple. It was once him and Kikyo. Everybody thought they were in love. That wasn't the truth. Kikyo had blackmailed him with the picture of...

"INUYASHA TAKAHASHI!" The scream was unexpected, and InuYasha jumped in shock. The voice was slightly familiar...A female's? No, he wasn't in contact with any females at the moment...But the voice familiar somewhat...

"Yes?" He called back, standing up calmly from his wooden chair in his room to walk down the stairs to greet the stranger. What he saw amazed him.

Sango.

Miroku.

Holding hands.

Smiling.

InuYasha felt a pang of jealousy behind his bellybutton. That was once him and Kagome. Why did Kikyo have to be born in this world? She ruined it.

"Sango? Miroku? What the hell are you doing here, _together_? In my house? Who gave you the permission to come into my house like that?" InuYasha snapped, the thought of Kikyo pissing him off to the ends of the planet. He knew his greeting was harsh, but it wasn't his fault. As much as he didn't want to be grumpy and rude, it just came out. He had to take that annoyance out on _somebody, _and that _somebody _turned out to be the two of them.

"We made up. It took forever, but we finally did," Miroku beamed, showing off how much joy he had in finally receiving Sango's heart. Sango squeezed his hand affectionately, noticing his expression. Miroku's eyes shone with the light InuYasha knew he had once had with Kagome.

"Oh..." InuYasha's voice trailed off. Memories.

He no longer cared if Kikyo showed everyone the picture. It didn't matter anymore. He didn't give a crap. The picture wouldn't help Kikyo any longer.

"We're here to help you and Kagome get together again," Sango blurted out gleefully. Miroku shook his head frantically, and said, "Sango, it was supposed to be surprise!" Sango blushed. "Sorry, Miroku," she murmured. Miroku smiled and simply put a hand to the side of her head that was farthest from him, and brought her head to his shoulder. Sango's lips spread into a content smile.

InuYasha watched all this jealously.

"You know what you need, InuYasha?" Miroku finally said confidently, looking at InuYasha with a self-assured look. InuYasha grunted out a few words inaudibly. Miroku pinched the top of his ears, and then pushed his dark hair behind his ears. "Can you repeat that, InuYasha?" he requested, shadowing his ear with his hand, leaning forward.

"A good slap in the face!" InuYasha shouted at Miroku, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt the tears coming. No. Please. Anytime but now! Please.

Those little beads of terror didn't listen to him. They rolled down his cheeks nevertheless. InuYasha began to sob. He couldn't hold it back anymore. He had for months. If you want the exact number, it was 3 months and a week. He couldn't handle it. He hated putting himself in such a weak, awkward position, seeing as it could be seen as a weakness, but he didn't give a crap anymore. He needed to let it out.

After five minutes, Miroku cleared his throat. "InuYasha, you need to do something corny," he advised. At his words, InuYasha laughed. For the first time in such a long time. He instantly sobered. It would be his _last_ time laughing if he didn't have Kagome once more.

"Miroku, I thought you knew me," he chuckled, wiping away his tears. He heard a frustrated sigh from Sango and Miroku. Same exact timing. Sango giggled, and InuYasha knew Miroku was smiling, and was holding back a chuckle to prevent InuYasha from feeling left out and depressed.

"I will never be corny in my life," InuYasha added, in order to clarify. Miroku sighed once more, and InuYasha heard Sango's sarcastic scoff. "What? It's true! Kagome would never fall for that!" he lied. He knew Kagome would certainly feel touched if he did something corny, knowing how he would never do that. But honestly, InuYasha? Corny? Those two went together as Kikyo being like...like Kagome.

"That's probably the only way," Sango insisted.

"Let's try other ways first."

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

InuYasha found himself waiting beside Kagome's locker, feeling somewhat pathetic and belittling. His pride was wounded and bruised and hurt, but he knew if Kagome would simply forgive him, his heart would heal with simply a few words.

"InuYasha, what are you doing here?" she questioned. InuYasha smiled to himself at her voice. He hadn't heart it in a long time. However, he wasn't used to the tone of resentment, and he shifted and squirmed uncomfortably.

"Kagome, I'm...I'm sorry! I know what I did was wrong, and I never wanted to hurt you, and I was so sure you knew me well enough to know that! I was being blackmailed, Kagome, you have to understand! I was being blackmailed! I could never stand making you cry! That's why I avoided you! You always had that sad look on your face whenever I talked to you, so I avoided you! Of course, I couldn't help flirting with you, because you're so beautiful and everything, but you have to understand, Kagome! Kikyo is _pure evil_, and you should know that most of all! Please, Kagome! Forgive me! I miss you so much! I miss your smile, your kiss, your voice; please, Kagome!"

The words simply came out. Word vomit. InuYasha couldn't stop the words that came out, and it seemed to affect Kagome. Her eyes flickered affectionately, and he saw hints of tears in her eyes. He nearly laughed and punched the air. Kagome loved him again. How could he not be overwhelmed with ecstasy at that?

"You're forgiven," Kagome smiled at him. InuYasha pulled her into a close embrace, remembering how he had held her before when they were together. He conjured up the memory, and mimicked all his actions in that fierce hug.

"InuYasha," Kagome mumbled into his chest, stepping away. InuYasha nearly fell. He didn't expect that. He stared at her, his face a mix of anger and surprise. Kagome, realizing his expression, gave him a pained, forced smile.

"Have you forgotten, InuYasha? I have a _boyfriend_," Kagome insisted, She shook her head in shame, and avoided InuYasha's eyes. It hurt _her_ to hurt _him_ like this, but it had to be done. She couldn't have her heart broken again, and she knew Kouga would never do anything to hurt her intentionally.

"But...So you really do love him?" InuYasha narrowed his eyes with hatred, and he even bared his teeth a little bit. Kagome nodded her head with difficulty. InuYasha groaned, and covered his face, burning with humiliation, and dragged them down, making a horrid face.

"InuYasha...Can we be friends? I've missed you..." Kagome, realizing what she said by the way InuYasha's eyes and ears perked up, quickly fixed her slip-up. "I mean, I've missed your friendship," she quickly said.

But it was too late.

Kagome, with a sinking feeling in the space behind her belly button, saw that InuYasha's eyes were shining with an irresistible look of pure, genuine happiness...and love. She didn't want to hurt him by causing him to think he really had a chance. Well, he did, seeing as Kagome still...

Kagome stopped herself before she regretted her thoughts. She did _not_ love InuYasha.

"Okay, well, I'll be seeing you. I have English next," Kagome bid him goodbye awkwardly, and turned to run to her English class. But InuYasha's hand on her shoulder stopped her. She waited, nearly trembling with fear.

"Hold up," InuYasha ordered, his voice stern. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, lifted her head up to the heavens a slight millimeter to avoid suspicion, and prayed to God that he wouldn't ask her anything that she would feel awkward with. Then, taking a deep breathe quietly, she exhaled and turned at an average pace, opening her eyes in the process.

"We're in the same English class. We're going to walk there together," he smiled, and linked arms with Kagome. Kagome, frozen with thought and shock, allowed him to drag her to English. That was the only reason she was allowing him to keep his arm around hers.

For fear he would snap at her.

For she was frozen.

For anything but _him_.

For anything but her feelings towards him.

-

-

-

"Good morning, class!" Mr. Sasaki, the young, handsome English teacher, clapped his hands in somewhat delight, and addressed the class as he dumped heavy books on his desks.

"Good morning, Mr. Sasaki!" The students chimed in unison. Mr. Sasaki smiled, and brushed his long black bangs out of his dark, intense blue eyes. He tapped a finger on his dark skin, probably stalling to find something to say unique in response to the students' response. The girls sighed dreamily, and rested their elbows on their desk, and then their cheeks on their hand. Mr. Sasaki was _**very**_ good looking.

The children jumped as Mr. Sasaki unexpectedly, _**"WAKE UP!"**_ at the top of his voice. He smiled at their leaps.

"Class, we are going to do a new project. A quarter of your grade. You are going to be _assigned _a partner," Mr. Sasaki instructed, a firm eye cast upon his groaning students, "With that partner, you are going to find everything about that person. Their life. Their feelings. You will not need the specific details," Mr. Sasaki held up a hand, silencing their groans after his last few sentences. He continued on, beginning to walk up and down the aisles, placing pieces of papers on their desk, "You will then put their life into a _story._ You may chance tiny things, and if you do _not_ know the specific details, make them up! I will grade them according to your _spelling,_ _grammar, _and _imagination,_ as well as your _use of words._"

Mr. Sasaki noticed how his students were peeking at their pieces of papers.

"Do **not** look at the papers on your desks just yet. I need to explain what they are first. **Naraku Fukuoka, turn that paper over!**" Mr. Sasaki shouted. The students giggled quietly to themselves, and some turned to watch Naraku Fukuoka.

Naraku Fukuoka was a handsome student, 17 and rebellious. His long hair was somewhere between the color brown and a true black. His hair was one of the most interesting things about him. It was somewhere between curly and wavy, and so long that it simply stopped inches below his waist when he tied it up into a ponytail. He had small eyes, but they seemed to large up close, how they stared at you blankly, but wisely and all-knowingly. The color often got you confused as well. Are they red? Are they blue? Are they gray? It was unknown.

The mysterious nature of his baffled many. He was cruel. He was kind. He was beautiful. He was ugly. He was sweet. He was bitter. No one knew the exact words to describe him. Many of the males call him _evil._ 98 of the females call him gorgeous, "which of course makes him the very _opposite_ of evil;" thus were the words of that 98.

The 2 that didn't believe this was...

Surprise, surprise. Our heroine of the story, and the villainess.

Kagome and Kikyo.

(A.N. Sorry for all you Kikyo fans! I, personally, hate her. Hehe!)

Moving on.

Naraku calmly turned his paper over, and leaned back in his seat, locking his hands behind his 'precious' head. Those 98 of girls sighed and swooned. Their boyfriends and crushers scowled.

"On the white sheet of paper is your partner. The red piece of paper is the guidelines. The rest are for your parents," Mr. Sasaki slapped the air with his hand, permitting them to read their partners and the guidelines.

"InuYasha!?" Kagome shrieked loudly.

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered, a little smile playing on his lips.

"Kikyo!?" Kouga shouted.

"Kouga," Kikyo said with a tone somewhere between disgusted and pleased.

"Naraku, you're going to be with...Hmm...Kikyo! Kouga! Your third partner is the Mr. Naraku Fukuoka."

-

-

-

_This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

"INUYASHA, YOU JERK! I'M OUT OF HERE!" Kagome screamed, her voice fading away as she jogged downstairs, and finally slamming the door behind her as she left.

InuYasha sighed helplessly. It was his fault, and he knew it...

But how could he help it, right?

"_Come on in," InuYasha smiled, opening the door for Kagome to walk in. Kagome nodded tersely, and looked around blankly. _

"_Let's go to your room. We have a lot to do. Mr. Sasaki is the strictest teacher on the planet," she noted, still looking around. InuYasha suddenly realized she was avoiding his eyes._

"_Alright. Upstairs, first one to your left," InuYasha said. He began to walk up the stairs, and disappeared from Kagome's sight once he turned left. Kagome ran after him. How'd he get up there so fast?_

"_Sit down, InuYasha. Uhh...I'll start. I'll just list my life story, alright?" Kagome sat down on InuYasha's bed, tapping her clipboard, with the red sheet before her. The guidelines were in a bold white color, which somehow made it easier to read. InuYasha shrugged, and fell back on the bed, locking his hands behind his head, closing his eyes, waiting._

"_Okay...Umm...I was born on March 15__th__, at 4 PM. Right on the dot, and...InuYasha, why aren't you writing this down!?" Kagome interrupted her story with a shrill voice. "InuYasha, __**what**__ are you doing!?" she added, once she realized InuYasha was sitting behind her, arms wrapped around her waist. _

"_I'm cold," he answered lamely, with a lame excuse to match. Kagome elbowed him away and jumped up. _

"_Hug a pillow!" Kagome screamed, her eyes moving this way and that until she spotted a fluffy pillow beside InuYasha. She grabbed it by the corner, and whipped it at InuYasha._

"_What are you doing!?" InuYasha cried, punching the pillow out of his way before it reached him. When he looked around, Kagome was long gone. _

How could he help it? Honestly! He still loved Kagome. So much more than before, now that the two of them weren't together again. He couldn't control his feelings, and he had to let it out somehow. A kiss would've been...

A _kiss! _Of course! That was always the way to Kagome's heart! He kissed her, asked her out, and the two were together. Kouga and Kagome kissed, and now they're together! All he has to do is _kis_s her! Yes, that was the solution to his problems! He was so sure of it.

-

-

-

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

"You're **crazy**, InuYasha!"

InuYasha winced at Sango's sharp voice.

"Sango's right. That idea's too crazy to begin with! What were you thinking in the first place when Kagome was over? It was your fault, InuYasha. Simply take the blame."' Miroku added, looping an arm around Sango's shoulders.

"Miroku, do those words have anything to do with your love for Sango, and her words about me being crazy?" InuYasha asked calmly, knowing the answer. He struggled to swallow down the smile in his stomach.

Miroku's face turned a fiery scarlet, and Sango gave him a punishing look. Miroku shrugged helplessly, but planted his lips on hers slowly, passionately, tenderly, and lovingly. Sango murmured weak sounds of protest before giving in, closing her eyes.

InuYasha smirked. See!? He was _right!_ A kiss could solve a _lot! _

"I'm sorry, Sango. I just wanted to please you," he sighed as if he was in a pit of despair. Sango smiled adoringly, and raised her hand. Miroku flinched, expecting a slap. Instead, Sango gently pressed her palm against his silky smooth cheek. Miroku relaxed, and raised his hand to envelop Sango's creamy white one. Sango smiled once more, and laid her head on his chest, Miroku closed his eyes, probably treasuring the moment, and curled his fingers over Sango's hand, but that was the only movement he made for quite awhile.

InuYasha cleared his throat, feeling awkward. The two opened their eyes slowly, stared at each other, silent words of love, loyalty, and devotion being spoken. InuYasha cleared his throat another time, and the two finally turned their heads to stare at him accusingly.

"Don't you think it could work?" InuYasha insisted. The two looked at each other, and then at InuYasha. InuYasha tapped his fingers on his thigh impatiently.

"Sure," Miroku shrugged.

"Never," Sango shook her head.

"'I'm going to do it," InuYasha gave them a beaming grin.

The two exchanged glances. What was to come? What were the consequences of InuYasha's actions?

-

-

-

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry_

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep. What had happened at InuYasha's house? She needed to think outside the box. Did he really still love her? Were his words of apology sincere? True? She _thought_ she saw a look of desperation in his eyes, but she couldn't be sure.

"_Do you remember how your quickly your heart was beating when he was hugging you?"_

"No," Kagome lied to her conscious, her voice soft as a whisper.

"_Don't lie to me. I am your heart, your conscious. You can not lie to me."_

"I love Kouga," Kagome insisted, raising her voice.

"_I said don't lie to me. You may have loved him __before__ you found out InuYasha still loved you, after all this time."_

"No, that's not true!" Kagome persisted, close to tears at the shocking words of truth.

"_You still love him."_

Kagome decided to stop lying, and finally figure out the solution to this love problem.

"Well, what do I do? I can't break Kouga's heart."

"_You must. You love InuYasha more. You must break his heart."_

"But I'm not that kind of person."

"_I don't give a crap! You're going to break a few hearts in life one time in your life, Kagome! Get used to it"_

"Well...I...guess..." Kagome's voice trembled, but it was somewhat firm.

"_Good. Make me proud."_

"I will," Kagome whispered. Closing her eyes, she fell back on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

-

-

-

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby, Yeah.  
I'm sorry._

"Kouga! Where are you?" Kagome turned her head this way and that, searching for her boyfriend. When she found him, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Kouga.

Kikyo.

Making out.

_Extreme_ making out.

Tongues dancing.

Hands touching.

At ease.

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes. What was wrong with her? Why did she lose every guy? She _had_ meant to dump him, yes, but the fact that Kikyo stole yet _another_ boyfriend of hers simply hurt like hell.

Kagome began to scream curses at the two of them, and Kouga jumped back from Kikyo as quickly as he could. Kikyo, however, determined to see Kagome bawl, pulled him back. Kouga obeyed.

She turned and ran away. She bumped into a red shirt. She looked up, and found golden eyes.

"Kagome," the familiar voice whispered. Kagome closed her eyes once she saw him leaning forward.

Their mouths made contact.

InuYasha took Kagome's small hands into his own, and the two stood there, kissing passionately, speaking words indescribably painful and loving in that one kiss, holding hands.

Kikyo and Kouga were making out.

All four were too busy to see Naraku Fukuoka watching from behind the lockers, his eyes flashing red.

**How'd you like that? I'm so glad I posted this only, what...two days after the last one? This one just flowed out of me. I have no idea how, but I love writing these series! I love oneshots. Oneshots are the love of my life! Lol. It's just that I have to try to fit everything into one story, so it makes everything so easy!**

**I love reviews!**

**Kikyo- .still making out.**

**Kouga- .staring at Kagome&InuYasha out of the corner of his eye.**

**InuYasha- .overjoyed.**

**Kagome- .numb with pain, and tingling with joy.**

**Naraku- .dot dot dot.**

**Me- .hey, hey, hey! Bad Kikyo! Bad Kouga!.**

**Kikyo- .pushes me away.-**

**Kouga- .kicks me away.**

**Me- hey, this is MY story! .pouts.**

**Kikyo and Kouga- .ignore me.**

**Me- HMPH! Don't you want to know who's watching you guys? Planning revenge or whatever!?**

**.I am still ignored.**

**Me- FINE! Don't come to me begging for forgiveness and help after you all SUFFER! .storms away, then runs back. Are you guys sure? .is ignored again. FINE! See ya!**

**So now they are **_**all**_** going to suffer! But, because I am so nice and don't care what people think, I will give them a happy ending!**

**Well, all except for **_**certain**_** characters...**


End file.
